


Taste

by melonpaan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpaan/pseuds/melonpaan
Summary: She looks too young to be a terrorist, Reeve thinks, rewinds and replays. Rethinks. Far too young to have such sad eyes.Reeve and Tifa, after the world doesn't end.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Reeve Tuesti
Comments: 19
Kudos: 15
Collections: Tifa's Harem Valentine's Day Fic Exchange





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelWingsNaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWingsNaya/gifts).



> It's already Valentine's day somewhere, right? *pew pew*
> 
> For [Naya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWingsNaya), so we can be cheaters together. ♥

First—she’s smashing through a drone before the live feed of the reactor cuts. 

She looks too young to be a terrorist, Reeve thinks, rewinds and replays. Rethinks. Far too young to have such sad eyes. He types: _Tifa Lockhart._

*

After—the world doesn’t end and everyone leaves, she stays.

She still looks young, despite everything, is surely far too young to be taking care of two children. _Let alone three_ , Reeve thinks, the day she slips into a WRO meeting late and alone. 

“Sorry,” she says when the meeting ends, fidgeting with the ring on her right hand. “Marlene and Denzel needed—anyway, I won’t be late again.” 

The planet doesn’t deserve more from Tifa Lockhart, but still she gives, comes every week without fail, despite… 

“Cloud?”

“No answer.” Her eyes are so very sad.

“I’m sure he’ll come around.” He places a hand over hers and she startles, casts her gaze away. He’s suddenly reminded of the last time he lied to see a woman smile. Tifa was there too, casting her gaze away… _oh_. “If you need help, you have my number.”

She smiles bitterly. “Would you answer?”

He does, every time.

*

When—the healing rain ceases, they adjourn to Seventh Heaven.

“Just like old times.” Barret raises his glass to a resounding cheer. 

Yes, Reeve thinks, except he hadn’t technically been here for old times. Tifa serves drinks with a dazzling smile on her face all night, and when no one else is looking, Cloud brushes his hand against the ribbon on her arm and she leans into him. _Oh_. Yes. Good. Tifa Lockhart deserves her happy ending.

Before Reeve can excuse himself for the night, Tifa’s there, offering him a candy pink drink. When he protests that the WRO will be busy tomorrow, she insists; fingers warm where they brush against his. 

It tastes so very sweet. 

So he empties the glass, and she supplies another, and come nightfall, the entire group is passed out and Reeve is a drunken mess.

“I’m sorry for the fortune,” he blubbers. “Cloud and Aerith. I was wrong…”

“Reeve…”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” 

He blacks out.

*

But—she still calls, sometimes.

She invites him to Marlene’s graduation. When he protests that it’s far too personal, she insists; Barret is waylaid in Corel, and Cloud in Junon. 

So Reeve picks up a bouquet of flowers on the way over. 

After dinner, when the kids are off to bed, Tifa offers him a familiar candy pink drink. 

“I got too drunk last time.” 

“I know.” Her smile is impish, but this time she drinks with him, is tipsy when she admits, “I wasn’t sad about Cloud.”

“Huh?” 

“In the Temple.” 

Reeve blinks. Once, twice. “ _Oh_.”

“Mm.” Her eyes are sad, and he’s sorry all over again. But then her fingers graze his face, thumbing over his stubble, warm.

“But Aerith—”

“Always said, life’s too short to limit love.” When Tifa Lockhart presses her mouth gently against his, she tastes so very sweet.


End file.
